


Мюзикл по-Шерлоковски (A Very Sherlock Musical)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, musical AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Вы, наверное, знаете, как рождаются мюзиклы в мире, где люди буквально каждые пять минут распевают мелодии, и каждый находящийся рядом невольно готов подхватить эту мелодию и танец? Действие происходит как раз в таком мире!Джон чрезвычайно разочарован, что Шерлок не хочет исполнять с ним свою песнь.





	Мюзикл по-Шерлоковски (A Very Sherlock Musical)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Sherlock Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129596) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Великолепные, потрясающие поэтические иллюстрации от SilenaYa, превращающие эту историю в настоящее феерическое представление!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6380254

— А еще ты вторгся в Афганистан, — сказал Шерлок, задыхаясь от смеха.

— Не только я, — сумел проговорить Джон, продолжая хихикать. Зазвучала музыка, и он ощутил прилив радости. Целую вечность он не пел дуэтом, и уж этого никогда не случалось спустя столь краткое время после знакомства с партнером. С самых первых нот стало ясно, что этот дуэт будет самым лучшим! Что песня «Мы заодно!» даст ощущение, что ты можешь бросить вызов всему миру и победить! Он встретил взгляд Шерлока и открыл было рот, чтобы пропеть свою первую тему и…

— Шерлок, что ты натворил?

Музыка резко прервалась, но Джон успел увидеть выражение лица Шерлока — при первых же тактах музыки его веселье сменилось тотальной паникой. Когда появилась миссис Хадсон, первой реакцией детектива было облегчение, а потом он быстро сосредоточился на ней и ее тревоге.

Джон, хмурясь, последовал за Шерлоком по лестнице. Почему тот запаниковал, когда возник дуэт? Это ведь прекрасный способ начать квартирное соседство, не так ли? Нельзя спеть дуэтом с человеком, с которым не было совместимости — общеизвестный факт.

Откровение о том, что полиция искала наркотики, заставило Джона быстро забыть этот инцидент, а затем Шерлок исчез, и Джон был вынужден разыскивать его с ноутбуком в руке и с ужасом в жилах. Возникший безумный пульсирующий ритм вовсе не стал сюрпризом. Джон обнаружил, что поет о том, как отчаянно должен найти Шерлока.

«Стремглав он умчался навстречу опасности!» — затянул Джон, не обращая внимания на страдальческий вздох таксиста. «Куда же направился этот безумец?»

Песня ускорилась, когда он приехал в колледж, и плыла рядом, не отставая, пока он мчался из комнаты в комнату.

«Я должен найти своего идиота, сумасшедшего чокнутого идиота!»

Боже, как хорошо, что никто не слышал этих слов. Немного откровенно. Неужели он уже использует для Шерлока притяжательные местоимения?

Когда Джон через два окна увидел Шерлока, собиравшегося принять наверняка отравленную таблетку, музыка взвилась в крещендо. Он выхватил пистолет, пока тема на несколько секунд остановилась, прицелился в человека, который каким-то образом вынуждал его нового соседа совершить самоубийство, и выстрелил.

Музыка прекратилась, будто никогда и не звучала. Джон бросился на пол, чтобы Шерлок его не заметил. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Боже, что он устроил? Хотелось обвинить музыку, но все знали, что в суде этот аргумент не сработает. Звуки музыки лишь заставляли людей быстрее делать то, что они в любом случае собирались сделать.

Когда он увидел Шерлока, сидящего в машине скорой помощи, закутанного в одеяло и хмуро разговаривавшего с полицейским инспектором, то почувствовал застучавший в сердце отголосок того дуэта, который они чуть было не исполнили раньше. О, это был не просто дуэт, это была песнь! Мелодия только для двоих, уже полностью сформировавшаяся менее чем за день знакомства. Определенно, их соседство станет незабываемым!

Когда друзья уходили с места преступления, оставив за спиной зловещего брата Шерлока и его помощницу, эта мелодия снова заиграла фоном. Джону стало интересно, когда же они пропоют всю вещь вместе и как следует. При этой мысли он улыбнулся. Надо надеяться, что текст будет менее нелепым, чем в его соло «Сумасшедший идиот».

При звуках музыки Шерлок вздрогнул и напрягся. 

— Без паники, — успокоил его Джон. — Это же просто инструментальная тема без слов!

— Да, я в курсе, — отрезал Шерлок и ускорил шаг. Джону потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы догнать его и понять, что детектив намеренно отдалялся, желая избежать синхронизации со своей темой. 

«Ладно, — подумал Джон. — Не любит петь». Что было странно, ведь большинство людей принимало эту часть жизни как неизбежную, иногда довольно забавную. Правда, это была не самая большая странность, которую Джон успел заметить в Шерлоке.

****

Через несколько недель Джону пришлось изменить свое мнение. Стало ясно, что Шерлок не против исполнять соло. У него даже было несколько постоянных личных партий, как и у большинства людей. Была «Песнь скуки» — чрезвычайно драматические завывания струнных, и оживленная мелодия, которую Шерлок исполнял во время своих экспериментов. В песне говорилось об открытии тайн вселенной при помощи науки, а довольно длинная концовка включала в себя перечисление всей периодической таблицы.

Имелась и бурная стремительная песнь, знаменующая прорыв в расследовании. Джон про себя окрестил ее «Все загадки находят решение». Когда Шерлок впервые спел ее в присутствии Джона, из покорного выражения на лице Лестрейда доктор заключил, что эта ария была излюбленной. Странно, что никто не присоединился многоголосьем и даже не поддержал бэквокалом. Шерлок распевал и танцевал всю песнь в одиночку, а присутствующие полицейские просто смотрели.

На третий или четвертый раз эта музыка возникла у Джона в голове. Он почувствовал, как мелодия начинает его захватывать и вовлекать в себя, и на втором припеве начал тихо подмурлыкивать контрапункт.

Реакция была немедленной. Шерлок перестал петь так быстро, что музыка еще несколько тактов звучала по инерции. Крутанувшись на каблуках, он вперился в Джона взглядом.

Джон наклонил голову, внезапно почувствовав кошмарную неловкость.

— Прошу прощения.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, лишь коротко кивнул и ушел продолжать свое расследование, оборвав песнь на полуслове. Джон сначала чувствовал себя идиотом под пристальными взглядами полицейских, потом удивился. Ведь вступить в песнь другого своей партией было совершенно нормально и естественно, так же, как и многие другие социальные взаимодействия, которые Шерлок решительно игнорировал.

В следующий раз, когда Шерлок запел «Все загадки находят решение», Джон уже прикусил язык на тех гармониях, к которым хотел присоединиться. Похоже, все к лучшему. По ощущению, слова, рожденные этой музыкой, развивали бы тему «это невероятно/ты блистателен», что поставило бы его в неловкое положение. Он и так не переставал твердить это вслух, не хватало запеть!

Они жили вместе почти два месяца, когда Джон вернулся домой из супермаркета с пустыми руками и злой на себя как черт.

Шерлок одарил его взглядом.

— Ты припозднился, — заметил он.

Джон состроил гримасу.

— Попал в уличный ансамбль, исполняющий «Снова чертов дождь».

«Снова чертов дождь» был одним из самых популярных гимнов Лондона. Крайне трудно было жить в этом городе и, по крайней мере раз в несколько месяцев, не попадать в его массовое исполнение.

Шерлок поморщился, но не удостоил этот факт комментарием.

— Ты без покупок, — заметил он.

— Завел спор с кассовым аппаратом, — признался Джон. Это был не спор, а, скорее, яростный монолог, но Шерлоку об этом говорить не стоило. 

Шерлок был не впечатлен объяснением, а вдруг объявил, что они собираются в банк. Джон спешил рысцой позади, пытаясь прекратить напевать мелодию «Снова чертов дождь», привязавшуюся, едва они оказались на улице под дождем. У него было ощущение, что Шерлок этого не одобрит.

А потом одно зацепилось за другое, как частенько происходило с Шерлоком, и Джон оказался привязанным к стулу на допросе у китайской мафии. Он мрачно подумал, что после такого события второе свидание с Сарой ему никак не светило, и тут зазвучали струнные. На сцене появился Шерлок в сопровождении триумфальной энергичной песни со словами «И тут я явился спасителем дня». Джон закатил бы глаза при такой банальности, но он слишком был озабочен тем, чтобы Сару не застрелило цирковое снаряжение. 

Сара отказалась от предложения Джона проводить ее домой, что было вполне объяснимо. В итоге они с Шерлоком отправились ловить такси.

— Полагаю, я должен просто смириться с тем, что со мной и впредь будут твориться подобные вещи, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

— Если продолжишь проводить со мной время, — бросил он в своей излюбленной небрежной манере, которую Джон видел насквозь.

— Что ж, это лучше, чем таращиться в ту чушь, которую в наши дни показывают с экранов телевизора, — заметил он.

Шерлок одарил его быстрым довольным взглядом, и мгновением позже вокруг них зазвучали первые ноты их совместной песни. Улыбка Джона стала шире, когда он почувствовал, как мелодия начала пронизать его, изменяя ритм шагов в такт музыке и наполняя предвкушением разделить, наконец, этот дуэт с Шерлоком. 

Шерлок резко остановился, и музыка тоже оборвалась. 

— Я вспомнил, мне кое-что нужно сделать. Увидимся дома. 

Он повернулся и практически сбежал. Джон наблюдал, как он уходит, полный разочарования от прерванной песни. Какого черта? Почему Шерлок так сильно настроен против их дуэта?

****

Все шло в том же духе. Обычно после завершения расследований, но и иногда и обычными домашними вечерами. Джон правил записи в блоге, Шерлок творил на кухне что-то опасное. Начинало играть вступление, и Джон ощущал, как его заполняла музыка, но вдруг Шерлок извинялся и исчезал, обрывая песню, будто ее никогда не было. Вероятно, это было самой неприятной вещью в жизни Джона.

Конечно, у него были партии, исполняемые с другими людьми. В детстве была семейная песнь. По мере того, как текли годы, она становилась все более меланхоличной. Был дуэт с первой подругой, настолько приторный, что неловко было вспоминать. Однако для первой подростковой влюбленности прекрасно подходил. У группы его товарищей по регби на втором-третьем курсах университета тоже была песнь. Буйная тема с незамысловатым текстом «Мы вместе, парни! Мы любим спорт, секс и пиво!» Он пел ее с друзьями сотни раз в трезвом состоянии и навеселе. В основном будучи пьяным. 

Сейчас все было по-другому. Чувствовалась, что эта песнь — самая важная в его жизни, а он даже не знал ее слов. Постоянный отказ Шерлока означал, что Джон теперь знал, как звучит вступление, знал свой собственный ритм, но даже догадаться не мог, какие последуют слова. Если бы это была сольная ария, он, возможно, что-то и мог бы придумать, но это был дуэт его и Шерлока. Только бог знал, что думал Шерлок об их партнерстве и как это могло быть выражено в стихах.

Своего апогея это достигло, когда друзья покинули дом Кенни Принса. Они шли, смеясь. На плече Шерлока болталась камера. Полилась музыка. Вступление зазвучало, когда Джон объяснял свою теорию. 

— Он нанес его на кошачьи лапы. У них новая кошка. Должна была немного нервничать, наверняка оцарапала хозяйку. У нее было бы...

— Неверно, — сказал Шерлок с достаточной силой и насмешкой, чтобы музыка запнулась и прекратилась.

Джон стиснул зубы и издал раздраженный вздох.

— Боже, Шерлок! Разве мы не можем спеть вместе? Хоть раз?

Шерлок холодно посмотрел на него.

— Я не пою с другими, — отрезал он и повел разговор о том, как была на самом деле убита Конни Принс. 

В сочетании с осознанием того, что его отправили по ложному следу в расследовании, которое Шерлок уже решил, Джона начали терзать смутные сомнения о том, что, может быть, их дуэт был более односторонним, чем ему сначала казалось. Их партнерство явно значило для него больше, чем для Шерлока. Возможно, Шерлок не хотел петь, потому что знал, что их слова будут разными. Что песнь подчеркнет их различия, а не сходство. 

От этой мысли стало больно. Если догадка верна, то Джон действительно должен искать способы дистанцироваться от Шерлока. Как только появился просвет в постоянном потоке случаев, которые Мориарти посылал Шерлоку в виде своеобразных подарков «от ухажера», Джон воспользовался шансом сбежать к Саре. Он вполне убедил себя, что Шерлок в глубине души заинтересован игрой, и его холодность была просто маской. Пора было поискать нового партнера для дуэта. Пока дела с Сарой двигались без особого успеха, но, если дать их отношениям время, может быть, все изменится.

Конечно, этот план провалился, когда позволил Мориарти себя похитить и привязать бомбу к собственной груди. Вот вам и качественное времяпрепровождение со своей девушкой!

— Вот и все, упаковано на совесть, — сказал Мориарти с безумной усмешкой, когда куртка с бомбой была напялена на Джона. — Тебе идет.

Джон прикусил язык. Нет смысла втягиваться в разговор с тем, кто имеет цель только понасмехаться.

— Ау! Ответь же, — настаивал Мориарти. — Давай, ты же знаешь, чего хочешь. Можешь даже выступить с номером. «Кто спасет меня от этого кошмара? Где тот детектив, который спасет меня от гения с сексуальной прической?» — Он спел эти строки высоким, вибрирующим голосом, заставившим Джона стиснуть зубы. — Нет? Ну, может, позже, когда Шерлок заявится.

В сердце Джона не было даже намека на песню, когда появился Шерлок. Выражение шока на лице, когда детектив увидел Джона и счел его, без сомнения, криминальным гением, затем быстро последовавшее осознание реального положения вещей при виде бомбы, — всего этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы смести любые сомнения, которые были у Джона по поводу важности их дружбы. Нить эмоций, туго натянувшаяся между ними в этот момент, была слишком сложной, чтобы ее можно было выразить в песне, и мгновение стояла полная тишина.

Мориарти прервал ее, сделав свой выход. Он пел леденящее смертельное соло о бесчисленных нитях, которые держал в руках. Ему помогал невидимый хор его снайперов.

«Я — паук в центре паутины, я — тень во тьме, я — мозг преступного мира, я пришел выжечь сердце тебе!»

Во время всей этой песни Джон не сводил глаз с лица Шерлока. Песня Мориарти и его угрозы были совершенно неважными по сравнению с тем, как Шерлок смотрел на Джона.

В ту минуту, когда Мориарти наконец ушел, Шерлок метнулся вперед, сорвал бомбу с Джона и бросил ее на пол. Джон почувствовал, как колени подкосились, когда адреналин покинул тело. Он опустился на пол, опираясь спиной о стену. 

— Боже, — прошептал он, ослабевший от осознания того, насколько близко они подошли к смерти. — Господи Иисусе!

Шерлок шагал, почесывая затылок пистолетом так, что Джону следовало бы хорошенько заорать на него. 

— Это… э… то, что ты сделал. Это, э… то, что ты хотел… Это было… хорошо.

Шерлок был перепуган до смерти, и Джон понял, должен как-то разрядить обстановку, иначе Шерлок мог что-нибудь выкинуть на эмоциях.

— Я рад, что никто этого не заметил, — сказал он. — Что ты срывал с меня одежду в темном бассейне. Пошли бы разговоры.

Шерлок мгновение пребывал в замешательстве, потом рассмеялся.

— Люди всегда говорят, — сказал он. Посмотрев друг другу в глаза, они слабо улыбнулись с облегчением.

Заиграли начальные ноты их дуэта, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Джон ждал, что тот извинится и прервет мелодию, но Шерлок оставался на месте, не отрывая взгляда от Джона. В его взгляде мелькнуло отражение прежнего страха. Неужели он споет вместе с Джоном? Боже, Джон надеялся, что да. Он теперь еще больше хотел узнать, какие польются слова, когда увидел, как сильно было напуган Шерлок перспективой его потерять.

Он наполнил легкие воздухом для первой темы и почувствовал, как его рот формирует «Д», наблюдая, как Шерлок делает то же самое. Сердце забилось в предвкушении, а затем…

Глаза Шерлока опустились к его груди и наполнились ужасом. Музыка отключилась, и Джон понял, что снова появились огоньки лазерных прицелов.

— Извините, ребята, я прервал дуэт? Плохие манеры, знаю, я такой непостоянный! Это моя слабость, но, честно говоря, это моя единственная слабость!

Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом, затем, опустив пистолет, прицелился в бомбу. Джон смирился с тем, что никогда не споет дуэтом со своим другом и глубоко вздохнул в ожидании дальнейших событий, как вдруг заиграла жесткая оптимистичная мелодия. 

Одно ужасное мгновение Джон думал, что Мориарти собрался затянуть бодрящую попсу о том, как возбуждает его перспектива взлететь на воздух, а потом понял, что прозвенел рингтон мобильного телефона. 

— Не возражаете, если я отвечу? — спросил Мориарти. 

Шерлок был так же удивлен этим поворотом событий, как и Джон, но отлично это скрыл. Джон остался на месте с нервами, натянутыми до предела. Даже после того, как Мориарти объявил про неудачный день для смерти и вышел, продолжая говорить по телефону, Джон не сумел расслабиться. Преступник мог вернуться в любой момент. Легко закончиться все это не могло!

— Пойдем, — коротко сказал Шерлок. — Пойдем, пока он не вернулся. 

Джон кивнул и неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Шерлок взглянул на него и положил руку на спину, подталкивая к выходу.

Лишь когда они покинули бассейн и благополучно оказались на улице, Джон сообразил, что распевает под нос тихий поток проклятий.

— Мои мысли в точности, — сообщил Шерлок, когда Джон усилием воли прекратил свою песню. — Вернемся в 221Б.

— Надо бы Лестрейду рассказать, — сказал Джон. 

Шерлок с явной неохотой кивнул.

— Когда доберемся до дома.

Джон согласился. Ничего больше он не хотел сейчас, кроме как вернуться домой с Шерлоком, за закрытые двери и окна… ну, затянутые простынями и тщательно заклеенные окна. Ощущение безопасности было ложным, но он готов был принять его вместо того жуткого чувства, что за ними следят, пока Шерлок ловил такси. Кроме того, он отчаянно нуждался в чашке чая.

****

После этого случая Мориарти пропал надолго, а друзей захлестнула волна новых случаев. Совместная тема звучала довольно часто, но Шерлок не позволял ей развиться до дуэта. Джон очень расстраивался, постоянно слыша мелодию интродукции и не имея шансов спеть первую строчку. Правда, теперь он мог утешаться воспоминаниями о бассейне, свидетельствующими, что его желание не являлось односторонним. Слова их песен зазвучали бы в унисон, если конечно, когда-нибудь будут произнесены.

Теперь-то Джон видел, что его сосед никогда ни с кем не пел. Соло Шерлока всегда звучало без поддержки, да и сам Шерлок не был замечен в подпевающих. Уж точно не Джону! Непривычно было исполнять сопровождающий приготовление чая напев «Комфорт чая» без хора голосов, всегда присоединявшихся при этом действе, но пришлось привыкнуть петь в одиночку. К счастью, его всегда воодушевленно поддерживала миссис Хадсон, если находилась в этот момент рядом.

Шерлок ухитрялся избегать уличных ансамблей, даже когда Джон оказывался посреди «Снова чертов дождь» или поющим еще одного фаворита лондонцев «Правительство закручивает гайки». Шерлок лишь отходил на другую сторону дороги и наблюдал за пением и танцами до самого суперфинала, а затем продолжал путь, после того как Джону удавалось вырваться из хора.

Несколько недель спустя Джон и Шерлок оказались на месте преступления, и группа полицейских завела быстрый хор «Справедливость!» — гимн столичной полиции. Уже начав танцевать, Джон понял, что стал вполне полноценным членом команды, коль эта песнь его захватила. Он очень обрадовался и запел с удовольствием, включившись в финальную тему, а Салли выдала вибрато дискантом.

Команда обменялась улыбками, после чего каждый вернулся к работе. Лишь тогда Джон сообразил, что Шерлок проигнорировал всю песнь, вместо пения изучая труп. И не он один это заметил.

— Слишком хорош для нашей песни, да, псих? — спросила Салли с насмешкой. — Может, ты вовсе не заинтересован в справедливости, а хочешь просто самоутвердиться?

— Может, у меня просто нет интереса к пению с тобой? — ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от мельчайших деталей, захвативших его внимание. — И уж, конечно, не в этой песне. Стихи тривиальны и примитивны, а в этом танце вы выглядите так, словно прямо сейчас гусиным шагом отправитесь в Польшу. 

В комнате воцарилось гробовое молчание. Критиковать чужую песню считалось не просто плохими манерами. Это было неслыханно! Все знали, что мелодия и тексты возникали сами по себе и никоим образом контролю не поддавались. Особенно у такой песни как «Справедливость», которую лондонские полицейские пели вот уже более ста лет. 

— Шерлок, — предостерегающе произнес Лестрейд. — За это нужно извиниться.

Шерлок взглянул на него и вздохнул при виде всеобщего потрясения. 

— Да ладно! Вы что, не замечаете нелепости этой песни?

— Хорошо, — сказал Лестрейд. — Пусть так. А теперь убирайся с моего места преступления!

— Шерлок, — Джон попытался предотвратить экскалацию конфликта. — Просто извинись. Не усложняй!

— Усложнять? —повторил Шерлок, вставая. — Сложно будет решить это дело без меня, учитывая явное отсутствие интеллекта у окружающих. Неужели ты откажешься от моей помощи и поставишь под угрозу справедливость, которую вы с таким рвением прославляли несколькими примитивными тактами музыки?

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — подтвердил Лестрейд. — Уходи. Ты не получишь доступа к моим делам, пока не принесешь извинения.

— О, ради бога, — пробормотал Шерлок и без дальнейших споров вышел из комнаты.

Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда. 

— Прошу прощения, я попробую с ним поговорить.

— Удачи, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Не знаю, как вы выносите его присутствие, — заметила Салли вслед уходящему Джону. — Я никогда не видела, чтобы он присоединился к ансамблю. Какое расстройство личности должно быть у человека, который не поет с другими?

— Социопат, не помнишь? — помог Андерсон.

Джон стиснул зубы, но возражений не нашел. Выйдя на улицу, он обнаружил, что Шерлок поймал такси и уехал. Джону пришлось спокойно стоять, смотреть в небо и размеренно дышать, чтобы обуздать приступ ярости. Затем он остановил такси и поехал на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок сидел в кресле, скрючившись и наигрывая на скрипке мелодию «Все загадки находят решение». Он не потрудился взглянуть на Джона, поэтому тот прошагал через комнату и встал перед его лицом. 

— Какого черта это было? — спросил он, пытаясь хоть немного укротить свой гнев.

— Что именно? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Шерлок смотрел на Джона, слегка склонив голову, как на любопытный образец из эксперимента. 

— Это! — Джон махнул рукой куда-то в направлении места преступления. — Ты всех оскорбил, отказался извиняться, а потом меня бросил к чертям. Я думал, эту стадию мы уже прошли. 

Шерлок слегка пожал плечами. 

— А я думал, ты будешь рад остаться с твоими новыми партнерами по песне. 

Джон вытаращил глаза. Что, черт возьми, все это значило? 

— Конечно, я не... зачем мне оставаться без тебя на месте преступления? Ты, черт возьми... — он прервал себя на полуслове, вглядываясь в лицо Холмса. Тот был в хмуром настроении, но Джону показалось еще что-то. Он еще раз прокрутил в голове последние слова Шерлока и заметил горечь, с которой прозвучали слова «твои новые партнеры по песне».

— Только не говори, что ты злился, потому что я с ними пел.

— Конечно, нет, — огрызнулся Шерлок тоном, ясно показывавшим, что Джон попал в точку.

— Ради бога! — Джон потер рукой лицо. — Шерлок, у тебя было столько возможностей со мной спеть, и ты каждый раз отказывал. Так что права ревновать у тебя нет!

Шерлок нахмурился и совсем поник. Джон продолжал кипятиться. Это ведь Шерлок был виноват, что они так и не спели дуэтом, а теперь он почему-то разозлился, что Джон фактически стал частью команды, с которой они оба работали? Да пошел он!

— Ладно, — отрубил он. — Я ухожу. Предлагаю переступить через себя и извиниться перед Лестрейдом, или останешься с расследованиями супружеских измен и потерявшихся кошек.

Он покинул квартиру, оставив Шерлока киснуть в хандре.

****

Через час с лишним он получил смс-ку.

«Внял твоему совету. Вернулся к расследованию. Жду в Бартсе. ШХ».

Джон несколько долгих секунд смотрел на экран телефона, потом набрал номер Лестрейда.

— Он действительно извинился? — начал он без предисловий.

— Да, — ответил Лестрейд, — и на удивление хорошо это сделал. Что, черт возьми, ты ему сказал? 

Джон покачал головой, поднимая руку, чтобы подозвать такси.

— Понятия не имею. 

Шерлок сидел на корточках рядом с трупом с места преступления и изучал какую-то отметину с помощью лупы. Джон остановился в дверях, снова охваченный гневом. Зачем он поспешил лишь по одному зову Шерлока? Что можно было сказать о Джоне, который бросился к детективу, не раздумывая, и даже не подумал потребовать извинений по отношению к себе?

Шерлок поднял глаза. 

— Мне нужно твое мнение, —заявил он. — От какой операции мог остаться этот шрам?

Джон глубоко вздохнул и решил было просто повернуться и уйти, но потом смирился с неизбежным.

Он все еще был сердит на себя и Шерлока, когда после раскрытия дела оба вернулись в 221Б. Не возникло и намека на мелодию, чему Джон был рад. Он вовсе не хотел напоминания о том, что Шерлок не желал ни петь с ним, ни слышать его поющим с другими.

Джон молча приготовил чай. Для «Комфорта чая» он был слишком зол.

Шерлок тоже молча взял у Джона свою кружку. Он сел и хмуро уставился перед собой. Джон выпил свой чай, пытаясь сделать вид, что вечер обычный и воздух между ними вовсе не искрит от напряжения.

Через несколько минут Шерлок издал долгий вздох. 

— Полагаю, мне и перед тобой нужно извиниться.

Джон поднял глаза. 

— Не утруждайся. Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в извинения. 

— Если я не желаю извиняться, это не значит, что я извиняюсь неискренне, — возмутился Шерлок. 

Джон недоверчиво фыркнул, и Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Я знаю, что мое поведение было неприемлемым, — сказал он решительно. — Меня не касается, с кем ты решил спеть.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь увидеть знаки притворства. Однако Шерлок не выглядел воплощением честности, как это бывало, когда он хотел обвести вокруг пальца свидетеля. Он выглядел напряженным и почти страдающим, словно извинение было для него физическим испытанием. Джон почувствовал, как гнев его начал таять, и тихо вздохнул.

Увидев, что Джон смягчился, Шерлок наклонился. 

— Я не ожидал, что ты вступишь в ансамбль. Удивление заставило меня действовать опрометчиво.

— Но почему? — спросил Джон. — Почему ты не подумал, что я могу присоединиться к людям, с которыми работаю несколько месяцев и чьи цели разделяю?

Шерлок неуверенно пожал плечами. 

— Наверное, я думал, что ты работаешь со мной, а не с ними.

Джон горько рассмеялся. 

— Тем не менее, со мной ты не поешь. А кроме того, хоть ты и считаешь себя одиноким волком, ты все равно с ними работаешь, даже если не хочешь петь общую песню. 

Шерлок долго молчал, затем произнес тихим голосом.

— Я никогда ни с кем не пел.

Джон вздрогнул.

— Никогда? А в детстве…

— Никогда, — повторил Шерлок. — Тема нашей семьи была только инструментальной, нам не приходилось ее петь. Песни других детей прошли мимо меня. Я учился на дому, потом поступил в интернат. К этому времени я уже решил, что не заинтересован в совместном пении. Когда я стал старше, лишь утвердился в своем решении. Ты знаешь, как мало я имею общего с тем, что другие люди обычно считают достойным пения.

Джон попытался представить жизнь, заполненную лишь соло, и не смог. Он пел с другими людьми не реже одного раза в неделю, обычно чаще. Единственным исключением было время после прибытия в Лондон из армии, когда он жил один в этой удручающей конуре, но даже тогда он пел в уличных ансамблях.

— А уличные ансамбли?

Шерлок состроил гримасу.

— Какая разница, идет этот дурацкий дождь или нет?

Джон уставился на него. 

— Ладно, — сказал он тускло.

— Я не хочу твоей жалости, — резко произнес Шерлок. — Я совершенно доволен имеющимся положением вещей. Пение с другими означало бы переход на более низкий уровень.

— Пение со мной дуэтом тоже? — спросил Джон. 

Шерлок стиснул зубы и отвернулся. 

— Наша тема отлично звучит в инструментальной аранжировке, — сказал он. — Слова погубят ее своими слащавыми чувствами.

Джон долго смотрел на него, потом едва заметно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. Если Шерлок не хочет, чтобы в их партнерстве путались Джоновы эмоции, ничего не поделаешь. — Ну, я не собираюсь не петь с полицией или кем-то еще, лишь потому что ты считаешь это пустой тратой времени.

— Я и не жду от тебя этого, — сказал Шерлок. — Я не позволю сегодняшнему инциденту повториться. 

Это казалось лучшим, чего можно было добиться от Шерлока, и Джон оставил эту тему в покое. 

**** 

Теперь, когда он знал, что дуэту никогда не состояться, Джон остро реагировал всякий раз, когда начиналась их мелодия, пусть она и звучала фоном всего пару тактов. Осознание того, что они с Шерлоком никогда ее не споют, ранило, хоть он и старался убедить себя в том, что их тема исключительно инструментальная. Он чувствовал, как бурлят внутри слова и только и ждут шанса быть произнесенными. 

Блог Джона начал обретать популярность, особенно после раскрытия серии нашумевших дел, когда фото детектива появилось на первых страницах газет. Популярность набирала силу, и Джон обнаружил, что напевает их тему, сидя за ноутбуком и впечатывая последнюю невероятную цепочку выводов. Казалось, она никогда не покидала Джона, сопровождая его даже в отсутствие Шерлока. 

С Шерлоком, похоже, было то же самое. Поздно вечером Джон иногда слышал, как детектив играл эту мелодию на скрипке, хотя тот всегда переходил на что-то другое, если Джон спускался вниз, чтобы послушать. 

А потом их посетил Генри Найт, рассказавший о кошмарном хаунде. Шерлок сначала не заинтересовался, но потом что-то привлекло внимание, поскольку все активнее полился напев «У меня есть дело». К концу разговора Джон начал мысленно готовиться к поездке в Дартмур. 

Действительно, когда Генри покинул 221Б, Шерлок запел возбужденное соло и закружился по гостиной, перепрыгивая через мебель. 

«Дело! Дело! У меня есть дело! Каверзное дело со сложными загадками! Прочь, скука, прочь! Да здравствует шанс утереть нос властям!»

Джон, похоже, был ему не нужен, посему доктор отправился сообщить миссис Хадсон, что оба на несколько дней уезжают. 

**** 

На церковном дворе было тихо. С момента встречи с Шерлоком Джон не имел привычки спокойно сидеть на свежем воздухе, и сейчас нашел, что это весьма приятно. Конечно, он наслаждался бы этим больше, не звучи в его голове горькие слова Шерлока. 

«У меня нет друзей». 

Неважно, насколько сильно Джон пытался убедить себя, что Шерлок просто плохо реагирует на события в овраге Дьюера, что имел в виду совсем другое. Он все равно не мог избавиться от боли, вызванной этими словами. Зачем он настолько сильно посвятил себя Шерлоку, не пытаясь найти время на работу и отношения, если Шерлок даже не мог признаться, что они друзья? 

Еще больше ранило осознание того, что Джон хотел быть Шерлоку не только другом. Отсутствие времени и заинтересованности было лишь поводом отказа встречаться с другими после разрыва с Джаннет. Основная причина заключалась в том, что в глубине души он надеялся на отношения с Шерлоком. Однако лишь после недавнего разговора с Луизой Мортимер он осознал, что хотел быть только с Шерлоком, ни с кем другим, пусть даже очень красивым и обаятельным.

А Шерлок даже не считал их друзьями! У Джона не было никакой надежды на большее, пусть даже их тема заполнила собой каждую частичку его жизни. Конечно, они ее так и не спели, и этим все сказано. Если Шерлок не позволил Джону даже спеть дуэтом, наверняка не даст шанса на романтические отношения.

Джон совсем приуныл от этих мыслей, когда вдруг появился Шерлок и попыткой извинения внес в них полную сумятицу.

— Что произошло прошлой ночью? Со мной случилось нечто странное, раньше такого я не испытывал.

— Да, — Джон решил сбежать с кладбища, пока сохранял самообладание. — Ты сказал «страх». Шерлок Холмс испугался. Так ты сказал.

Шерлок явно не собирался его отпускать, потому что схватил за руку и развернул к себе лицом. 

— Нет, это было нечто большее, Джон. Это было сомнение. Я почувствовал сомнение. Я всегда мог доверять своим чувствам, свидетельству собственных глаз, до прошлой ночи...

Джон помолчал. 

— Ты не можешь поверить, что видел монстра?

— Нет, не могу, — признался Шерлок. — Но я видел его, поэтому возникает вопрос — как! Как?

Джону было все равно. Какая, к черту разница, видел Шерлок собаку или не видел? Это не давало ему права относиться к Джону, как к дерьму. 

— Да. Да, хорошо. Значит, у тебя есть, куда двигаться. Удачи!

Он двинулся прочь, но Шерлок в легкой панике позвал его. 

— Послушай, Джон. То, что я сказал... Я хотел сказать, у меня нет друзей. У меня есть только один друг.

Джон невольно остановился.

Шерлок явно воспринял это как знак, потому что заиграла музыка, и через мгновение Шерлок запел.

«О, Джон, единственный мой друг, не уходи, пожалуйста, я не хотел тебя обидеть».

Да это серенада! Теперь Джон не мог уйти. Он медленно повернулся, и Шерлок заметно расслабился, продолжая петь.

«Пусть далеко не так умен, как я, ты вдохновляешь гений мой, ты — света проводник, невзирая на разницу между нами».

Джон тихо вздохнул. Конечно, серенада от Шерлока должна была содержать не только комплименты, но и оскорбления. Ну, хоть что-то! Он почувствовал, как смягчается, и Шерлок просиял, понимая, что прощен.

Он продолжал петь, даже когда они уходили с кладбища. Впрочем, Джон не собирался на это жаловаться. Ему нравилось, что Шерлок поет о нем приятные вещи. Ну, в основном приятные.

«У меня нет друзей, лишь единственный друг, — выводил Шерлок, пританцовывая, пока они шли по дорожке. — И пока мой друг — ты, я вовсе не против».

Джон вздохнул. 

— Вот льстец, — пробормотал он. Шерлок просто лучился, выглядя таким же удивленным своими признаниями, как и сам Джон.

«Зачем другой мне друг, коль реплики твои всегда столь к месту? Они указывают дверь, которую мне надо отомкнуть, и все ж ты абсолютно слеп, когда пытаешься найти ответы».

— Да, хорошо, я все понял, — уверил его Джон.

Шерлок еще больше расплылся в улыбке и выдал еще один куплет о пользе Джона, несмотря на его очевидную тупость. Джон покачал головой и обнаружил, что сам вставляет междометия в конце каждой строчки. 

Шерлок довел соло до конца, повторив: «У меня нет друзей, лишь единственный друг, и пока мой друг — ты, я вовсе не против».

Он протянул последнюю ноту несколько тактов, а Джон добавил:

— Ты сущий мудак, слава богу, что все кончено.

Только тогда Джон понял, что его восклицания были частью песни. Возможно, он не пел дуэтом с Шерлоком, но определенно принимал в песне участие. Он взглянул на Шерлока, пытаясь оценить его реакцию на подобное вмешательство. Но Шерлок, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он совершенно забыл о песне, вернувшись к делу.

— H.O.U.N.D., — произнес он взволнованно. — А вдруг это не слово? Вдруг это аббревиатура?

Джон тоже забыл про песню и последовал за Шерлоком бог знает куда.

На следующее утро Шерлок сделал попытку еще раз запеть эту песню, после того как Джон выяснил, что над ним провели эксперимент с сахаром, а потом намеренно пытались вызвать галлюцинации, чуть не сведя с ума.

— Боже! Это был ты! _Ты_ запер меня в этой долбанной лаборатории, — понял он. На лице Шерлока появились знакомые черты «фальшивого раскаяния». Фоном тихо зазвучала мелодия «У меня нет друзей». 

— О нет, — быстро сказал Джон. — Такое срабатывает единожды. Ты не можешь постоянно пользоваться этой песней в качестве извинения!

Музыка исчезла.

— Ладно. Я знал, какое влияние этот препарат оказал на выдающийся ум, и мне нужно было опробовать его на среднем, — пояснил детектив.

Джон вздохнул. Обычный день в роли единственного друга Шерлока Холмса!

****

Мориарти возник весьма театрально, разодетый в драгоценности короны и ухмыляющийся во время ареста так, что Джон ничему не поверил. Шерлоку было предложено дать показания на суде, что, по мнению Джона, было ошибкой.

Он оказался прав, когда Шерлок на свидетельском месте запустил соло, несмотря на неоднократные предупреждения судьи о том, что любое пение будет рассматриваться как неуважение к суду. Джон закрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что песня Шерлока была похожа на песню Мориарти в бассейне, только с небольшими лирическими изменениями.

«Он — паук в сети, он — тень во тьме, он — мозг преступного мира, и нет ничего, кроме зла, в его сердце». 

Судья не оценил этой арии, незамедлительно арестовав Шерлока и запретив ему участвовать в судебном разбирательстве. Джон в одиночку слушал вынесение приговора, не имея возможности выразить кому-нибудь свое полное возмущение. Он сразу позвонил Шерлоку, но тот не удивился приговору и определенно не хотел слушать его рассказ.

С некоторым облегчением Джон увидел Лестрейда и пару других полицейских, покидавших здание суда. 

— Дерьмо какое-то! — сказал он вместо приветствия.

Лестрейд был так же возмущен происходящим, как и Джон.

— Верно сказано! 

— Не могу поверить, что его освободили, — продолжил Джон. — Это после всего-то!

— Мы его достанем в следующий раз, — сказал офицер, кажется, по фамилии Лоуренс.

— Что, после того, как он взорвет центр Лондона? — спросил Джон.

Лестрейд положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Мы собираемся выпить, — сказал он. — Присоединишься?

— Без сомнения, — согласился Джон.

Он вернулся в 221Б сильно навеселе и все еще под неприятным впечатлением от «Иногда правосудие ошибается», которую они с полицейскими пели в пабе. Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, сложив руки под подбородком и витая мыслями где-то очень далеко. По какой-то причине детектив выставил на стол дорогой чайный сервиз. Джон попытался просчитать, какова вероятность, что Шерлок его вымоет, но она оказалась слишком малой, чтобы мозг смог ее обработать.

Он вздохнул, взял чашки и направился к кухне. 

— Хочется думать, что, если бы ты представлял себе, на что способен Мориарти, ты сказал бы мне, — обронил он по дороге. — Хотя для такой мысли у меня нет оснований.

Шерлок лишь рассеянно хмыкнул что-то, превратившееся в мелодию. Джон мгновенно понял, что это была паучья песня Мориарти. Он вздрогнул и поставил чайный сервиз рядом с раковиной. Добром это не кончится!

**** 

Так и случилось. Сеть Мориарти затянулась вокруг Шерлока, и полиция прибыла в 221Б и увела Шерлока, насвистывая «Справедливость!». Когда песнь подхватил шеф полиции, Джон врезал ему по физиономии. Это вовсе не было справедливостью! Как раз наоборот!

На него надели наручники и толкнули к машине рядом с Шерлоком. Тот усмехнулся. Зазвучала их общая тема, и Джон рассмеялся.

— Только у нас есть тема, которая играет во время ареста, — сказал он.

— Нет, — возразил Шерлок. — Только у нас есть тема, которая играет во время побега от полиции.

— Что? — спросил Джон, но было поздно. Шерлок схватил пистолет, и они бросились в переулок, а музыка звенела, ускоряясь под ритм их шагов.

Она продолжалась весь вечер, замедляясь до тихого незаметного напева, когда они сидели в темноте в квартире Китти Райли, снова ускоряясь, когда Мориарти выскочил в окно, и они побежали за ним, затем угасла до еле различимого фона, когда Джон спорил с Майкрофтом. К тому времени их тема ощущалось неотъемлемой частью Джона — как сердцебиение, как дыхание.

Джон отправился в Бартс и нашел Шерлока в лаборатории. Музыка замедлилась, зазвучав зловеще. Джон попытался не обращать на это внимания. Все было плохо, но исправить ситуацию было можно. Шерлок мог, он ведь был гением. Он обязательно что-то придумал бы.

Зазвонил телефон Джона, и тема оборвалась. Пока Джон отвечал на звонок, Шерлок смотрел на него с совершенно ничего не выражающим лицом, будто высеченным из камня.

— Миссис Хадсон… в нее стреляли. Вероятно, один из убийц... Боже, она умирает, Шерлок! Надо идти!

Выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось.

— Иди. Я занят, — сказал он равнодушно. 

Джон уставился на него, но никакие доводы не могли, судя по всему, подействовать на детектива. Джон рванул прочь, высказав несколько слов по поводу нехватки человечности у кое-кого. Он был полон ярости и тревоги и старался сохранять спокойствие по пути на Бейкер-стрит.

С миссис Хадсон все было в порядке. Джон остолбенел, затем развернулся и бросился обратно в больницу в сопровождении мелодии «Сумасшедший идиот» и с колотящимся сердцем. Надо было добраться до Шерлока, прежде чем тот совершит очередную глупость!

Он опоздал. Опять катастрофически опоздал! Похоже, стоило сочинить новую песню с этим рефреном.

Шерлок позвонил, стоя на краю крыши, как какая-то чертова птица. Джон смотрел на него с сердцем, колотящимся в горле, и заиграла их тема. Музыка звенела с оттенком печали, которого раньше не было.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, и Джон понял, что он собирается запеть.

— О нет, — взмолился он, обрывая мелодию. — Нет, черт возьми, ты не сделаешь этого! Не сейчас, не после того как... Боже, Шерлок! Просто спустись!

— Не могу, — ответил Шерлок. — Этот телефонный звонок… это моя записка. Разве не так поступают люди? Оставляют записку?

— Оставляют записку? — повторил Джон, ощутив тошноту.

— До свидания, Джон, — произнес Шерлок. — Жаль, что я не спел с тобой хотя бы раз!

И крошечная темная фигура на крыше отбросила телефон в сторону, распахнула руки и шагнула вперед.

Джон бросился к ней, но, казалось, двигался как в воде. В него врезался велосипедист. Джон упал, едва осознавая происходящее. Все звуки исчезли. Остался только образ Шерлока, падающего с крыши и приземляющегося на тротуар с отвратительным стуком.

— Нет, он мой друг. Он мой друг! Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он неслышно даже для самого себя. Упал на колени рядом с Шерлоком и потянулся посчитать пульс, хотя видел, что это бесполезно. Он вцепился в пальто Шерлока, но позволил чьим-то рукам себя оттащить.

— Пожалуйста, он мой идиот! — повторял он. — Мой сумасшедший идиот!

**** 

Спустя неделю он сидел в 221Б и слушал тишину, царившую после смерти Шерлока. Музыки больше не было. После смерти Шерлока он не слышал ни одной ноты.

Спустя месяц его психотерапевт пыталась донести, что он должен найти свою песнь о скорби. Он сказал, что больше не слышит музыки, и она нахмурилась.

— Даже уличные ансамбли?

— Особенно уличные ансамбли, — ответил Джон. — Какая разница, идет дождь или не идет?

Сказав это, он понял, что процитировал Шерлока. Глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся. 

— Мне не о чем петь, — закончил он, совладав с собой.

Она вздохнула и сделала какую-то заметку, явно не положительную, но Джону было все равно.

Через год он стоял перед могилой, пытаясь найти слова, выражающие все, что Шерлок для него значил, и вдруг вдалеке зазвучала тихая музыка. Медленная версия их темы. Когда она заиграла, Джон понял, что теперь может петь. Слова родятся, и Шерлок не помешает ему их произнести. 

Он молча стиснул зубы, по-военному развернулся и ушел с кладбища.

****

Спустя три года после смерти Шерлока, Джон сидел в своем кабинете и записывал данные по последнему пациенту, когда отворилась дверь, и вошел пожилой мужчина.

Джон поднял глаза, пытаясь не хмуриться. Он еще не вызывал следующего пациента, почему Линда его впустила?

— Простите, мне нужно несколько минут, — сказал он. — Присядьте.

Старик издал раздраженное восклицание, но покорился. Джон вернулся к компьютеру.

Краем глаза он видел какие-то движения, но не обращал внимания. В кабинете было тепло. Видимо, пациент просто снимал пальто.

Джон нажал «сохранить» файл и повернулся к этому человеку. Оказывается, тот не просто снял пальто. Еще он снял парик и фальшивую бороду и теперь стирал с лица грим.

— Что… — начал было Джон, но остановился, когда мужчина посмотрел на него, и Джон понял, что это Шерлок.

— Ох, — выдохнул он.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Я…

— Нет, — пробормотал Джон. — Нет, этого не может…

Он встал с намерением подойти к Шерлоку и потрогать его. Убедиться, что тот реален. Вставание оказалось ошибкой. Голова закружилась, перед глазами поплыли темные пятна. Джон вынужден был упасть в кресло.

— Господи, — услышал он свой голос, как издалека.

— Черт, — воскликнул Шерлок, и это был голос именно Шерлока — глубокий и знакомый, чем-то раздраженный. Джоном, наверное.

Господи, в кабинете Джона очутился мертвец.

— Давай, Джон, —голос прозвучал гораздо ближе. Когда только Шерлок успел подойти?

Джон сделал один глубокий вдох, другой, и открыл глаза. Шерлок стоял перед ним на коленях, подняв руки, словно не зная, куда их девать.

— Ты конченый козел! — прохрипел Джон.

Шерлок скривил губы.

— Прошу прощения, Джон. Я не ожидал, что на тебя это так подействует.

Джон остолбенел.

—Ты не… Ради бога, Шерлок! Ты умер! Чего ты не ожидал?

— Прости, — повторил Шерлок, словно эти слова когда-либо имели для него значение. — Мне пришлось так поступить. Или так, или смотреть, как ты умрешь.

Джон смотрел на него, не находя слов, Шерлок воспринял это как повод объясниться. Он рассказал Джону о плане Мориарти, о трех снайперах, державших на мушке его, Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон, и то, что Шерлок был вынужден прыгнуть, чтобы уберечь их от смерти.

Пока он говорил, полилась музыка «Все загадки находят решение». Она началась тихо, но зазвучала торжествующе, когда Шерлок подошел к описанию победы над сетью Мориарти. Когда он добрался до финальной части истории, слова начали звучать в ритм мелодии, и Джон понял, что сейчас вот-вот возникнет песнь.

Вот с этим он мириться не собирался! Мало того, что его заставили оплакивать смерть друга целых три года, так еще и слушать песнь Шерлока о том, как блестяще он все провернул!

— Отлично, — сказал он резко, прерывая Шерлока и его музыку. — Мориарти заставил тебя прыгнуть. Почему, черт возьми, ты не сказал, что жив? Три года! Более, чем достаточно, чтобы отправить записку!

Шерлок заколебался.

— Я не мог рисковать.

— Чепуха! — отрезал Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Не мог, — настаивал он. — Ты выдал бы себя. Ты совсем не умеешь притворяться, Джон, мы оба это знаем.

Шок Джона сменился яростью.

— Ты просто скотина! — отрезал он, и его поддержала музыка. Сердитые гитары зазвенели диссонансными аккордами, а слова сами собой полились изо рта.

«Ты бросил меня/Ты просто скотина/Ты даже не мог позвонить!»

— Джон, — Шерлок попытался его прервать, но бесполезно. Джон был захвачен песнью. Он поднялся на ноги и пел Шерлоку прямо в лицо.

Шерлок сдался и стоял тихо, пока Джон изливал в песне ярость и боль. К концу песни он задыхался и дрожал.

«Я думал, ты умер! Я видел могилу, и вот ты вернулся живой! Ты хоть понимал когда-нибудь в жизни, на что ты меня обрекал? Ты бросил меня, ты просто скотина, ты просто большая скотина!»

— Джон, ты должен понять, что другого пути не было, — произнес Шерлок.

Джон почувствовал, как руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, и началась медленная музыка — тихие печальные ноты, резко контрастировавшие с предыдущей темой.

«Я должен тысячи раз извиниться», —запел Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул и сел в кресло.

«Молю тебя тысячу раз о прощении, выразить не могу, как мне жаль».

Что ж, начало хорошее, решил Джон. Пожалуй, он позволит Шерлоку высказаться.

«Я не хотел причинить тебе столько боли, я не хотел ранить тебя, выразить не могу, как мне жаль».

К концу песни Джон к своей сильной досаде был готов простить Шерлока. Глубину чувств в строчках песни подделать было невозможно. К тому моменту, когда прозвучало последнее слово, Джон почувствовал, как его гнев тает.

«Я был так одинок без моего блоггера, я скучал по тебе больше, чем могу сказать, я выразить не могу, как мне жаль».

— Я тоже был одинок, — заметил Джон, когда Шерлок закончил и смотрел на него с тревогой.

— Я знаю, — сказал Шерлок. — Теперь я вернулся, мы должны быть вместе. Знаешь, 221Б все еще свободна. Я собираюсь вернуться назад, как только поговорю с миссис Хадсон. Надеюсь ты присоединишься ко мне. В конце концов, твоя нынешняя квартира ужасна.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся, будто ничего не случилось? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.

— Нет, — поправил его Шерлок. — Я _надеюсь_ , что ты вернешься. Прошу тебя, Джон!

Джон промолчал, обуреваемый противоречивыми чувствами. Он в жизни ничего не хотел больше, чем возвращения к прежней жизни с Шерлоком, но как он мог просто взять и забыть три года страдания, будто их никогда не было?

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Будь со мной хотя бы сегодняшним вечером.

Джон нахмурился.

— Что будет сегодняшним вечером?

Слабая улыбка тронула губы Шерлока.

— Последний гвоздь в гроб Мориарти, — заявил он. — Я подумал, ты захочешь помочь мне его забить.

Против такого у Джона не было ни малейших возражений.

— Когда и куда приходить?

Шерлок просиял.

****

Очевидно, Шерлок запланировал ночную вылазку по дому, который походил больше на стройплощадку, чем на жилое здание. Джон пробирался за Шерлоком через комнаты, заполненные кучами досок и мешками с цементом. Они карабкались по лестнице, которая еле выдерживала порывы ветра, но Джон думал только о том, что вернулись старые времена, по которым он скучал больше всего.

Вдруг раздались едва слышные звуки, и Джон мгновенно понял, что заиграла их тема.

Шерлок повернулся и нахмурился.

— Мы должны соблюдать полную тишину, — прошептал он.

— Я не могу это контролировать, — прошипел Джон, но момент ушел вместе с музыкой.

Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него и продолжил подниматься по лестнице.

«Как в старые добрые времена», — снова подумал Джон, на сей раз безрадостно.

Они добрались до верхнего этажа здания, умудрившись не провалиться в дыры в полу. Шерлок подошел к окну и выглянул из него, повернулся к Джону с торжествующим выражением на лице.

— Взгляни, — прошептал он, указывая на окно.

Джон подошел и посмотрел. Перед ним было окно их квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Он удивленно моргнул, когда увидел за окном силуэт Шерлока, сидящего на стуле спиной к окну. Он в замешательстве посмотрел на настоящего Шерлока, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Позади них на лестнице раздался скрип. Шерлок схватил Джона за руку, приложил палец к его губам и втянул в тень между камином и открытой дверью.

Они присели, прижавшись к стене, и Джон попытался не обращать внимания на то, как дрожит от волнения Шерлок, прижимаясь к нему.

Через дверной проем в комнату прокрался человек с длинным футляром. Он подошел к окну и тоже выглянул. Шерлок сжал Джона за запястье, делая знак сидеть спокойно.

Мужчина присел, открыл футляр, и начал вынимать какие-то части и собирать их. Джону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать снайперскую винтовку. Он напрягся всем телом, но Шерлок лишь сильнее сжал его запястье.

Только когда мужчина встал, прицелился и спустил курок, Шерлок бросился на него. Он метнулся вперед с диким воплем, выхватил винтовку из рук ошеломленного мужчины и отбросил.

Мужчина долго не удивлялся. Он набросился на Шерлока, и в мгновение ока оба оказались на полу. Завязалась бестолковая потасовка. Джон даже удивился, почему снайпер, умеющий стрелять из винтовки, не научился драться. Он подбежал к винтовке, поднял ее и вернулся к клубку конечностей на полу. Шерлок вцепился в руку противника и был вознагражден за это резким рывком за волосы. Честно говоря, все это было похоже на возню годовалых младенцев.

Джон выждал подходящего момента и как следует огрел прикладом винтовки убийцу по голове. Тот сразу потерял сознание.

Шерлок вылез из-под его тела и с благодарностью посмотрел на Джона.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, затем добавил. — Я побеждал, разумеется.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Джон. — Кто бы сомневался!

Они стояли на расстоянии нескольких дюймов друг от друга. Шерлок смотрел в глаза Джона и улыбался, тяжело дыша после драки. Раздался удар, от которого оба вздрогнули, и началось вступление.

«Наша тема», — подумал Джон, думая, сколько времени она будет длиться, прежде чем Шерлок ее оборвет.

Однако тот взял руки Джона в свои и посмотрел на него так, будто в мире никого больше не существовало.

Вступление завершилось, и музыка подошла к первой строчке. Джон почувствовал, как раскрывается его рот и начинают рождаться слова. Боже, неужели они действительно сейчас споют?

«До встречи с тобой я был так одинок», — запел он, каждой частичкой души и тела ощущая силу и искренность этих слов.

Очередь была за Шерлоком.

«До встречи с тобой я не знал, что такое дом», — пел Шерлок, сжимая руки Джона, словно ища в них опору. Голос его, впрочем, был тверд, и Джон понял, что они наконец — наконец-то! — поют дуэтом.

«Мой мир был серым и унылым», — продолжил он.

«Я скрывал все свои чувства», — поддержал Шерлок.

«Я страдал от тремора и боли в ноге».

«Я был занят только работой».

«И тогда явился ты и заставил мое сердце забиться».

«И тогда явился ты и назвал меня потрясающим».

Джон почувствовал, как его полностью захватила музыкальная тема, подводя к припеву. Не только его — Шерлок чувствовал то же самое, и так было все время, с момента их первой встречи. С момента первой ноты их первой мелодии.

Начался припев, который они исполнили вместе, идеально по гармонии и звуку.

«Я хочу, чтобы мы бежали вечно, я хочу, чтобы мы держались вместе, я хочу соединить наши жизни, чтобы шли мы всегда плечом к плечу».

Шерлок состроил в конце припева едва заметную гримасу. Его явно смутила сентиментальность слов. Джон лишь рассмеялся, и они перешли ко второму куплету.

«Ты делишь со мной свое сияние», — пел он.

«Ты отлично готовишь чай», — отвечал Шерлок.

Остальная часть куплета подробно рассказывала о том, как сплелись их жизни, и только после этого Джон понял, что текст за три года устарел. Когда он последний раз делал чай для Шерлока? Еще до ареста.

Начался припев, но Джон не бросился в него с прежним пылом. Их песня была старой. Что она значила сейчас, после того, как Шерлок бросил его страдать в уверенности, что он мертв, на целых три года?

После этого припева куплетов больше не было. Музыка замедлилась, успокаиваясь в меланхолической концовке, которую Шерлок пропел соло.

«Я бросил тебя, это было для меня самым трудным. Непростительное преступление — оставить тебя одного. Я хотел, чтобы ты все время был рядом, но мне пришлось заплатить эту цену. Лучше был бы ты живым и ненавидел бы меня, чем мертвым и никогда не готовил бы чая».

Шерлока стиснул руки Джона до боли, затем затянул припев. Он начал петь один, пока Джон собирался с духом, чтобы присоединиться на третьей строчке. Шерлок взглянул на него с облегчением, ослабил хватку. Конец припева они спели вместе, придя к жизнеутверждающей коде.

Наступила пауза, затем раздались неторопливые саркастические аплодисменты. Джон оглянулся — в дверях стояли Лестрейд и Донован.

— Значит, ты его простил, — заключил Лестрейд.

Джон слегка пожал плечами. Его не смутило, что их песню услышали, хотя он предпочел бы в первый раз спеть ее не для чужих ушей.

Шерлок отпустил руки Джона, развернулся и указал на мужчину на полу.

— Инспектор, это полковник Себастьян Моран, правая рука Мориарти, убийца и полная бяка по всем параметрам. Можете арестовать его прямо сейчас по обвинению в покушении на убийство Шерлока Холмса, но завтра в Скотланд-Ярде смогу предоставить вам доказательства целого ряда других преступлений.

— Да, будьте добры, арестуйте меня, — Моран, похоже, был не таким бессознательным, каким казался Джону. — Пока они не разразились очередными душещипательными дуэтами.

Лестрейд взглянул на Донован, которая со вздохом вытащила наручники. 

— Себастьян Моран, вы арестованы. Вы можете ничего не говорить, но, если утаите при ответе на вопрос что-то важное, это может быть использовано против вас в суде. Все сказанное вами может быть использовано в качестве доказательства, — сказала она, надевая на него наручники и поднимая на ноги.

— Вы не собираетесь в Скотланд-Ярд? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. —У нас есть более приятные дела. Пойдем, Джон, выразим миссис Хадсон восхищение ее способностями по управлению манекенами.

Он вынесся из комнаты. Джон бросил на Лестрейда сочувственный взгляд и последовал за Шерлоком, удивляясь, как быстро все вернулось на круги своя. Казалось, последних трех лет не было вообще, как Джон и хотел бы, будь у него выбор. Пение с Шерлоком растворило весь его гнев, особенно последнее соло. Как можно было сердиться на Шерлока, с такой охотой выражавшего чувства! И даже без особых гримас по поводу «сантиментов».

Миссис Хадсон, по-видимому, знала о том, что Шерлок был жив, правда, явно недолго. Она постоянно похлопывала Шерлока по руке, словно удостоверяясь, что он реален. Джон понимал ее. Он тоже хотел коснуться Шерлоковой руки, но теперь, когда они не пели, этот жест казался навязчивым.

Они поднялись в 221Б, чтобы посмотреть на манекен, подстреленный Мораном, но Джон находился слишком под большим впечатлением от возвращения в квартиру, что не мог уделять большого внимания деталям плана Шерлока. Он обнаружил, что дома все по-прежнему, каждая вещь Шерлока была там, где ее оставил Джон, когда забирал свое барахло и сбегал от воспоминаний.

— Разве Майкрофт не приходил за вещами? — спросил Джон миссис Хадсон. — Я написал ему сообщение.

— Приходил, — ответила она, — но только для того, чтобы попросить меня ничего не трогать. С тех пор он не возвращался, лишь исправно платил аренду. Я подумала, что это из-за сентиментальности, но теперь… — она замолчала и посмотрела на Шерлока, который, склонившись над восковой головой манекена, хмурился при виде пулевого отверстия.

— Да, да, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Это ради меня. Я надеялся, что в конце концов вернусь в Лондон и мне нужно будет где-то жить. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джона. — Там, где есть две спальни.

Джон медленно вздохнул и снова оглядел квартиру. Неужели он вернется сюда вместе с Шерлоком, будто ничего не случилось? Опять станет помощником детектива, не задумываясь о том, вдруг Шерлок опять вытворит нечто подобное?

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, выражение лица говорило о том, как сильно он надеется, что Джон скажет «да». Боже, конечно, Джон так и скажет.

— Я должен уведомить хозяина за месяц.

Шерлок просиял.

— Но это не значит, что ты не можешь переехать немедленно.

— О, как мило, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — Это будет прекрасно, если вы оба вернетесь.

— Да, да, — сказал Шерлок. — Миссис Хадсон, почему вам не приготовить чая в честь праздника?

— Только на этот раз! — она вошла на кухню. — Ах, здесь нет ни чая, ни молока. Вам надо будет все это купить, а пока я принесу из своих запасов.

Она ушла к себе за чаем.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся Джону.

— На сколько ты готов поспорить, что завтра на нашей кухне появятся чай и молоко?

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Я недостаточно глуп, чтобы спорить по этому поводу, — сказал он.

— Верно, — согласился Шерлок.

Он долго смотрел на Джона, явно радуясь, что они снова вместе. Когда Шерлок наконец отвёл глаза и начал оглядывать квартиру, Джон подумал: «Я хочу провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь».

— Нам со многим нужно разобраться, — Шерлок поднял ноутбук. — Он ужасно устарел, если вообще работает. А еще мне нужен новый телефон. Надо также обновить сайт. Я имею в виду свой сайт, а не твой бесполезный блог. Можешь вообще его заморозить.

— И не надейся, — сказал Джон. Глубоко вздохнув, он подошел к Шерлоку, уступая, наконец, жгучему желанию взять его за руку. — В конце концов, у меня есть верные читатели, которые с удовольствием прочтут про твою блистательность и моменты идиотизма.

Пальцы Шерлока беспокойно задвигались, затем сжались в ответ.

— У меня нет моментов идиотизма, — заметил он без особой уверенности.

— У нас у обоих есть, — и Джон доказал это, наклонившись и поцеловав Шерлока.

Тот застыл, и Джона окутала паника, может, он сделал неверный ход. «Нет, — сказал он себе. — Мы пели дуэтом. Мы хотим провести наши жизни вместе».

Он отстранился и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него в шоке.

— Джон…

Джон по-военному распрямил плечи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы шли вместе, — сказал он, будто от этого объяснения была польза. К счастью, Шерлок хорошо разбирался в скрытых смыслах.

— Плечом к плечу, — согласился он и поцеловал Джона. Джон погрузился в поцелуй, чувствуя, что его окатывает волной радости и облегчения от возвращения Шерлока, от данного им второго шанса. Зазвучала музыка, торжествующим припевом поддерживая их порыв.

— Вот и я! — заявила миссис Хадсон, входя с чайным подносом. — О, я вовремя!

Джон попытался отстраниться от Шерлока, но тот удержал его в объятии.

— Я вернусь попозже, — сказала миссис Хадсон и исчезла.

— Шерлок, — прошипел Джон в полном смущении.

— Позже у нас будет сколько угодно времени на миссис Хадсон, — сказал Шерлок, снова целуя Джона.

— Позже у нас будет сколько угодно времени на это, — заметил Джон.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — И сейчас, и позже.

Он снова поцеловал Джона, и тот сдался без дальнейших возражений.

— Вот вам и две спальни, — пробормотал он в губы Шерлока. Тот издал довольный возглас и принялся за поцелуи, а фоном тихо зазвучала их главная тема.


End file.
